


Fasting

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Feasting, Fasting, Famine [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into the life of our guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fasting

**Author's Note:**

> Written many years ago. A sequel of sorts to Feasting.

He laid on his back, cast wrist resting lightly by his side, his battered body cushioned by fluffy pillows. 

His slender, bare feet, were propped on the arm of the sofa, loosely crossed at the ankles, his long lanky toes curling and flexing in sleep. 

One hand lay gently above his belly, knuckles bruised, and fingers lax, rising and falling with each shallow breath. 

His peaceful face was pressed into the pillow, his eyes fluttered behind lightly, closed lids, his busted lips slightly opened in a perfect pout. 

The first few buttons of his shirt hung open, his smooth muscular chest marred by yellowing bruises, one rosy nipple pebbled and peeking from the soft cotton. 

The cheery fire in the hearth burned bright, casting him in shadow and light, covering him in a warm, soft, glow. 

He mumbled and stirred, pressing his head back, exposing the exquisite curve and strong cords of his neck, he darted his tongue out and trailed it over his chapped lower lip. 

Wondering if he was finally waking or falling deeper into sleep, I quietly moved from the windows overlooking the dark night sky and the bright lights of the city, our city. 

Perching silently on the table I lay my palm carefully on his jean-clad leg. He shifted his hips slightly, my hand lingered near his knee, teasing and tickling before gently moving my fingers up and over the denim to the growing hardness pressing against the zipper.

Carefully and oh so slowly I inched the silver teeth down, pulling gently to release him, watching him as he watched me. His eyes lazily closed as his mouth opened in a silent moan, drawing in deep breaths as I took him in my hand.

It's been so long. 

I've been so scared.

For him...

For me...

He sighed as I slid down to the hard wood floor, leaning closer for a tiny taste, skimming my lips over the warm flesh and as I took him in my mouth I heard it.

Whispered as a prayer...

A benediction...

"Love you, Blair."

The End?


End file.
